A Simple Mistake
by Nezu-Chu-Brat
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. Its human nature. But what happens when Yamoto makes possibly the worst one he'll ever make? And what exactly is Megumi planning this time...? Will Kai try and make a move on Mei in her vulnerable state? Or will Yamoto convince her it was just. A Simple Mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to " A Simple Mistake." **

**My name is Nezu and I shall be your Author for the evening * shot* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I swear Mei would have kicked SOMEONES ass a long time ago-coughmegumicough-**

* * *

Everyone makes simple mistakes. One's that they think wouldn't come with a concupiscence. At least not a big one. It was human nature. Though sometimes when you make a big enough mistake it could ruin your life, and possibly others around you.

" Yamoto-kun! Please, forget Mei, go out with me."

A frown formed on the pale face of the teen in question, and he shook his head. " I can't do that Megumi-san. I love Mei-chan, I can't just let go of her like that." he slowly raised his hand up and pat her head. " I can't give you false love either. It wouldn't be fair to you."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes narrowed a bit, " Then at least kiss me once! Just once. That's all I'm asking for." she pouted out her perfectly polished lip and tried to do her best puppy dog eye'd look. Yamoto sighed, what could one kiss hurt?

" If I do, will you stop this game?..."

" Hai!"

What was the worse that could happen? He'd give her a small peck. And leave it at that. Then he would go and meet Mei-chan at the park like he planned and everything would be okay. There was nothing to worry about.

He sighed slightly, and tipped her chin upward with his finger and leaned down.

He didn't listen to the small voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop. That this was a bad idea. That it wouldn't turn out like he had hoped. Closer he got, he could feel Megumi's breath on his lips as he slowly lowered them.

And they touched.

"... Yamoto-kun...?"

And he froze. No. No this wasn't supposed to happen. He quickly pushed away from the shocked model and stared wide eye'd as a pale Mei looked at him from a few feet away. Her bag of snacks on the floor. Her hair was down, as usual, and she wore a simple pair of shorts and a tank top with a hoodie over it. Her sneakers plain. But her fixed bracelet shined a bit in the light.

He had forgotten to put his back on.

" Mei-" he was silenced when he saw a tear roll down his girlfriends cheek, a tear. He made Mei-chan cry?...

" N-No. " she took a step back, before she turned her body around and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

Yamoto slowly took a step forward, ignoring the girl he had just kissed. It wasn't what Mei thought- he didn't love Megumi-san. No, he loved Mei!

" Mei!" he called out, finally running after her. His footsteps echoed throughout the silent streets as he tried to find her. His desperate calls falling to deaf ears. Mei was gone, he had made a mistake.

" Mei."

_What if.. She broke up with him?_

" Mei..."

_What if she never wanted to see him again?_

"... Mei."

_**What if she hated him...?**_

Leaning against a near by wall, the boy covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. Mei was the one thing that made his heart beat so fast. The only one who could make him blush, or feel so warm. Even after how horrible he had been to Kai. Mei still told him, past was past. But what about now? Will she still love him, and hold his hand? Will she even look at him? All because of his stupid choice.

Stupid.

Stupid.

He was so stupid...

* * *

Mei never felt so broken. If that word fit. After seeing what she did, Yamoto-kun... Kiss Megumi. She didn't want her boyfriend to see her cry- If he was her boyfriend anymore. She didn't know if he planned to leave her for Megumi-san. or what. She was now laying on her bed, her body curled up into a ball as silent tears shook her body. What if she wasn't good enough or pretty enough for Yamoto-kun? Megumi-san was a model. Beautiful... and her? She was just plain and unattractive. Maybe this was for the best?

If so, why did it hurt so much? Her hand raised to her chest, where her heart seemed to ache so much. This pain was unbearable. Closing her eyes, she ignored the worried calls of her mother from outside her room. The frantic text's from... Yamoto-kun. She would look over sometimes and see his name flash up. Missed calls, texts, emails. She didn't want to hear him tell her that he didn't want to be with her. Or that he was sorry.

Kissing someone else. That's... Cheating right? So Yamoto cheated on her. She should be angry- But no, she was just sad. Sad and hurt. Because she knew she loved Yamoto-kun with all her heart. That he was like.

He was like the sun that lighted up her gray cloudy sky. The person who introduced her to all her new friends. Friends who actually cared about her.

Megumi-san. she always hated her didn't she? Mei would see the girl just glaring at her, with eyes that seemed so full of hate. Maybe... Yamoto-kun kissed her, not because he liked her. But to make her stop-?

No. That was silly.

With a sniffle. Mei finally allowed herself to sleep. Dreading the next day.

* * *

**AN: **

**Phew. Angsty ain't it? * insert evil cackle***

**Anyway!~ Please do Read and Review!**

**Side note: This isn't my first fanfic- Far from it. Just the first one on this account. I have another one. But my writing style changed a bit so I added this one. This is much more personal I think... **

** BUT YEAH.**

**IGNORE NEZU'S WEIRDNESS AND PLEASE DO REVIEW hehe~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will Eventually end in Yamoto and Mei I think. But will have some Kai and Mei moments. And to my only Reviewer. Yileen-san / I'm tempted to just love you okay?/ I know this is very UNyamoto like. considering- But I needed to twist it a bit for the story to work. Gomen QuQ**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:... As ifff**

* * *

The next morning Mei was sitting in class, eyes staring blankly at her desk like she had done long ago, when she didn't have any friends. Her lips were set in a frown as her hands were folded on her lap. She ignored the worried looks she got from her two female friends, Aiko and Asami. Though Aiko seemed to realize what happened before Mei even looked at her, she still ignored the questioning looks.

And then Yamoto came into her class, asking for her.

She didn't look.

She didn't listen.

" Mei-chan-" He put his hand on her shoulder, and she slowly glanced up. And for some reason his gaze grew. She must have looked awful. After all she had been crying all night. " Yamoto-san. Please let me go." she whispered, finally speaking. Yamomo paled a bit, " But.. Mei-chan I need to talk to you, you need to listen-"

" No please just go."

Yamoto froze, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Kai, his once best friend. "... You heard her. Just let go for now hm?" he frowned, not really understanding the situation. Yamoto slowly released his grip on Mei's shoulder, and frowned at her.

" I need to talk to you soon Mei, please." he whispered, before slowly walking out of the room. Once out, he clenched his fists, this wasn't good. Mei, she wouldn't listen. He needed to tell her it was just a mistake. A small one, that the kiss with Megumi meant nothing at all. That he loved Mei with all his heart. That this wasn't ...

That this wasn't real. He knew she was upset, hell. So was he. The dark haired teen covered his face with his hand, and didn't realize a small tear falling down the side of his face.

" Mei-chan..."

Inside the room, Mei had begun shaking slightly, Aiko had her hand over the frail girls, as Asami was mumbling things like, " Mei-chan, what's wrong?" and " Yamoto-kun, is he okay?" Kai on the other hand just looked down at her, something had happened between the two. Something bad. Turning his head slightly Kai could see Megumi in the back of the room, smiling. It was creepy the way her lips curved.

He narrowed his eyes. He knew it was her fault that Mei was like this. He walked over to the grinning girl, " ... What did you do this time?" he asked, looking down at her. Megumi hummed slightly, " Nothing really. Yamoto-kun gave me a kiss see, and I didn't know Mei would walk in. Though it was close to her home.." she trailed off, and smirked. " I just had to get Yamoto-kun to kiss me at that moment. Sure it was out of pity- But it will work. You'll see. Neh, don't you love Mei? This should be good for you too."

Kai frowned, " I do, but I'm not willing to hurt her like you did. If you really loved Yamoto, you wouldn't do this."

" What do you know?"

" Enough." he narrowed his eyes and made his way back over to Mei, and ruffled her hair, " Mei-chan. Don't feel down okay? " he smiled faintly, and watched as the distraught girl looked up at him and something snapped in the teen as a tear feel down her cheek.

He hated seeing her like this.

In pain.

But also, he hated how his arms wanted to wrap around her shoulders and hold her close. That was Yamoto's job right? Or ... Did Yamoto loose his chance when he made the mistake of kissing Megumi?

No, how could he think like that!? That look on Mei's face made him feel guilty for even considering it, he gave a sad smile and put his hand on her shoulder lightly, he knew he couldn't say anything to make her smile. Because now her heart was fragile.

And he didn't know if he could fix her.

* * *

**dlfjd;jas NEZU IS SO GOMEN SHE IS LAMe.**

**Short chapter is short because I updated right away.**

**Soooooo**

**The others will be longer ohgoshimsorryflsa**

**Please do RandR yes. Please xux **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nezu here! Ugh updating by mobile sooooooo GRRRR no computer in siighhhtt.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing it makes me feel all happy and junk ヾ(*´ー`)ノ**

**Disclaimer: nopenope.**

* * *

School seemed to pass as a blur, Mei didn't really register what was going on. Other then Kai-kuns lame attempt to make her smile at lunch. He had balanced an apple on his nose. But ended up stumbling backwards and falling on his behind.

It was sad really.

Waiting for the bus, Mei realized that she would have to speak with Yamoto sooner or later, that ignoring him would prove to help nothing. Maybe if she did speak with him, things could so they return to how they once were? No, it would never be quite the same, not knowing that her boyfriend had kissed another. Willingly. It hurt. It made her want to scream, get mad, cry...- but she didn't. She allowed herself to slip into a room in which she could hide.

Hide her emotions.

Yamoto sat in his room, the small black kitten he adored laying on the floor near his feet. His head resting on his arms, and with a groan he realized he was at a lost. His younger sister was even upset with him for what he did. Hearing about it from her little "boy" friend. Whom had hears from his older brother, who heard from his friend and so on. Seemed word spread that Yamoto had willingly kissed Megumi. No doubt by her herself.

He knew that speaking to Mei tomorrow would be the first step in trying to fix things. Hoping he would actually get a chance to see her. Hoping she would let him. He knew the other was mad at him. Of course she has the right. He would be too if he saw her kiss another boy. He growled at the thought of another man touching Mei... The thought of Kai maybe-

"No!" he shouted suddenly, eyes wide with fear. Kai- who had said before he loved Mei- He would have a chance at winning her heart with the fact he himself was pushed away. It would be horrible... He covered his face with his hands. He could only hope...

* * *

**Short chapter is short omg gomen gomen gomen. Please r&r. Q.Q**


	4. Chapter 4

**So early and so uadfjadk I'm just so sleepy and blarg today. Hope you enjoy some Kai-Mei time today! **

**Disclaimer: Noppneppeiur;sdfjksad fNMOO No I do not.**

* * *

Mei wasn't really one for going out with a friend- Well since the Yamoto incident, Mei had been avoiding people. So having Kai show up on her front step with chips, and soda made her confused.

" ... Kai-kun do you need anything?" she asked, not really caring if the other saw her in her night clothes. Though unknown to her, Kai seemed really affected by the shorts and tank top she sported.

" Ah.. Well I wan'ted to know if you'd like to go hang out today, get some fresh air.." he trailed off, his gaze landing elsewhere as the girl stared at him curiously. " Uh-"

" I mean, I haven't really seen you in a while, and I missed talking to ya Mei."

That made her feel bad, she had been ignoring all her friends, that wasn't right. They shouldn't have to suffer while she did. Mei managed to give a small smile. " alright.. I'll go get changed. Be right back."

Kai watched as she closed the door and sighed. He had hoped that she would be able to at least get her mind of of Yamoto for the day. If only for the day- Because he really did miss the Mei that everyone knew and loved.

In a few moments Mei returned, wearing a simple pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, her hair in two pig-tails as she waved a bit. As she did so, Kai noticed her bracelet was still in place. He felt his heart sting a bit. Of course he knew she still loved Yamoto, it was clear that they cared for each other.

" Well lets go!" he gave a big smile, only half forced, and grabbed her arm. Dragging the girl out into the small town they lived in.

* * *

Glancing around, Mei sighed.

" Thank you Kai-kun. This was nice of you." she muttered.

" Eh, no problem. Anything for a friend." He replied, sitting down on a near by bench and licking his ice cream. Mei sat next to him and looked up at the sky, " Hey Kai... Do you think everything will be okay?" she asked after a moment, her gaze still up . The other looked at her for a moment, before he put a hand on her shoulder. " Mei I'm sure everything will be awesome okay? No worries. Just a bump in the rode!"

She gave a small smile.

" Thank you."

" Again, no problem!"

* * *

**shortshortshortshort /shotshot. /. **

**QuQ Read and Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! My brithday was yesterday, yay finally 17 ;u;**

**But anyway, 17 reviews while I was gone, oh my.**

**Disclaimer: nopenope**

**(*-*)/==========**

* * *

It had been close to two weeks, since the whole indecent had started. Mei decided she would finally try and talk to Yamoto-kun, feeling she was brave enough to go through with seeing him. It still hurt though, seeing the one she loved, locking lips with another. But she held her head high, and took a deep breath. Today she would try and hold herself together. Try to listen to her ... Boyfriend?- Was he still her boyfriend after all this? She didn't know. Mei gave a sigh and lowered her head as the train came. Maybe she should just crawl back into bed and fake the stomach flu.

Even though it sounded like a good idea, she took her place on the train and made to school.

* * *

" Daichi, please leave me alone."

Over the last two days, Yamoto's older brother had come to see him, his younger sister telling him of the whole situation. The young hair dressed snorted, " You're an idiot. But I'm going to help you."

"..." The teens eyes slowly looked up at the oldest and raised his brow, he had been laying on his floor, his little kitten on his chest, " How do you plan on doing that?"

" Well, I do cut your girlfriends hair today, later this afternoon. Stop by the shop then. And, skip school today."

" What? Why?"

" Trust me."

"..."

" Kyouko and I have a plan."

Yamoto had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Mei slumped her way down the street, her arms feeling like jelly. Yamoto-kun wasn't even at school, all her built up courage, for nothing! She raised her hand to her forehead, and gave a small whine.

It was pointless, she'd never actually be able to talk to Yamoto-kun again without crying.

" Mei-chan!"

With a blink, the girl realized she was already at Daichi's hair place- She slapped her forehead, as Kyouko rushed to her.

Daichi looked too much like Yamoto-kun right now. And as much as she needed her hair trimmed, " You know Kyouko-chan I think I'll pass-"

" Oh no you don't, come here right now Mei-chan, you're hair is awful." she grinned, Mei twitched. Leave it to Kyouko to leave her feeling pretty. She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged into the shop, and placed in a chair, when she heard foot steps behind her, she looked up and saw Daichi.

" Hello Mei-chan,"

" Ah.. Hello Daichi-kun." he gave her a smile and he ran his hands through her hair once, getting a feel for what he was about to do. " Same as usual, a trim?"

" Hai.."

He grabbed his clippers, and sighed.

" He's here you know."

Snap.

Mei blinked, " eh?"

Snap

" My brother, ya know. He's been like a potato lately, not moving around much. He seems pretty depressed."

Snip

"... Oh?" she lowered her gaze, had she really upset Yamoto-kun?... She had been ignoring him.

" Mhm, he's been pretty down on himself. You know all he does is play with that kitten..."

Snip.

"..." the kitten he got because of her. She closed her eyes.

" I see..."

"..."

" I'm sorry,-"

" Mei, I don't want you to apologize to me, or Yamoto. I want you to realize that he does love you. And that he didn't mean what he did. I know you should be hearing this from him, but he can't really talk right now. To you anyway. He actually aw you come into the store... He hid behind the front desk and banged his head on the floor twice. He doesn't want to see you upset."

"... " She opened her eyes and realized she was crying.. she was.. Sad. Because Yamoto-kun really did love her, didn't he? And all she was doing was prolonging the meeting that would end all this pain on both sides.

She clutched her hands in her skirt.

" I... I-"

* * *

**Cliff hanger.**

**BECAUSE IM EVIL MUWAHAH-cough-hack-sneeze.**

**... .**

**R and R?**


End file.
